Bullies
by clumsydolphin
Summary: The main idea for the story is a fresh one, at least I've not come across it in my own reading. I like a twist! This story begins with 7th year at Hogwarts but continues beyond that, following the main group for several years as they build their lives together. Warning for chapter 2, violence and death of a major character. DM/HG, HP/GW, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have a story jumping around my head getting in the way of writing WTF Just Happened and though I am NOT abandoning that story, I am going to write this one as well.**

**This will be a story revisiting 7****th**** year but will be pretty different to Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Mudbloods No More. It will have a similar tolerance theme but is way different than that story. **

**There will be one very dramatic, and highly traumatic scene up front after the prologue and will then be a story of learning to move forward and learn from mistakes in the past, trying not to give too much away.**

**Best of all for my devoted Dramione fans-they're baaaaaack!**

**...**

**...**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_DRACO POV_

He stood in the middle of the kitchen at Malfoy Manor his trunk packed and ready.

He'd just finished briefing the house elves on when his mother would be home and promising that nothing would change with her return. Their new perks would remain as would the rule of no punishments which was the first thing Draco did on his return after the war.

He had sat them all down and told them they would not be allowed to punish themselves if they chose to remain with him at the Manor. Few people knew he had been closer to his mother and the house elves than anyone growing up and with the exception of Dobby who was his father's personal elf, they loved Draco unconditionally having helped raise him.

With everything set Draco said his goodbyes and took a deep breath and sighed. He had a lot of mistakes to try and make right this year and though he was glad to be going back to school and glad to have a chance to put everything right he knew it wouldn't be easy.

With one last look around he grabbed his trunk and apparated straight to platform 9 ¾.

...

...

_HERMIONE POV_

Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ with her parents grateful to have them back and their arms enfolding her in a family hug. She was both happy and sad to have her chance at year 7 at Hogwarts, happy to finish but sad to leave her family after they had been separated for so long during the war.

She sighed deeply and stepped back which made her mum misunderstand.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset at not being Head Girl but I agree with Professor Dumbledore. You've had entirely too much to deal with at your age and you deserve a break and a chance at a normal year as a teenager in school." Jean Granger said reassuringly.

"I'm truly not upset mum, I promise. I was at first but then I thought about the Headmasters letter and I saw he was right. I am really looking forward to an easy year for a change." Hermione admitted.

"Just remember that during this 'normal' teenage year at school, you're not allowed to date until you're thirty!" Richard Granger sternly told his daughter after wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione and Jean Granger just giggled at how ridiculous he was. That was all the time they had before there was a loud ruckus as a family of redheads worked their way towards the Grangers.

...

...

_HARRY POV_

Harry lay in bed at Grimmauld Place staring at the ceiling while his mind wandered.

Oh, he knew he should be getting ready to leave but he still wasn't sure he was ready to go back. As a matter of fact if it wasn't for his mentor he wouldn't be on his way to Hogwarts today at all, he'd be heading to the Ministry for the Auror program.

_Albus Dumbledore had surprised everybody two days after Voldemort's defeat having showed up first at the Burrow to explain to Harry, Hermione, and Ron what had happened first. He felt he owed the three an explanation before the rest of the world discovered he was in fact very much alive._

_So with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's gathered around him he cleared his throat._

"_Before we begin there are two people waiting outside, Harry would you care to go fetch them for us, they deserve to hear this story as well." Dumbledore asked Harry who got up with furrowed eyebrows and headed to the kitchen door._

_He returned with a big shit eating grin. Everyone looked up and Hermione screamed whilst jumping to her feet to fly into her parents waiting arms. Big fat tears leaking down her cheeks._

_After clearing his throat Dumbledore started once more. _

"_About two years or so ago I was presented with some information about Voldemort and his plans. He was planning to have Draco Malfoy murder me as you all know; I substituted Severus as my 'murderer' and faked my death. They whole thing was staged and you all had to believe me dead in order for Harry here to be at all able to finish Voldemort."_

_After waiting for the murmurings to die down after his statement he continued. "Voldemort was researching ways to further push the limits of his evil soul and make more Horcruxes. If this was allowed to happen I feared we may never have been rid of him for good, the most we could have hoped for would be temporary peace while he was without a body."_

"_Furthermore, he needed to be the one to 'kill' Harry in order for Harry to survive and triumph over him and as long as I was alive he would continue to hunt me first. Without thinking of the pureness of Harry's own soul he decided I was the reason Harry continued to escape him, thereby meaning I needed to be taken out."_

"_I could of course have made the wrong decision but I don't think I did. With me out of the picture the stalemate was over and after making sure Harry and Hermione, and Ron had the necessary tools to move to the endgame I 'died'" He finished._

"_So, sir, where have you been this whole time?" Harry demanded more than a little pissed off at the manipulation._

"_Harry I have been out of the country so that I wasn't found out before you could end this war for good, I have been with the Grangers in case they needed magical protection while their daughter was away. I am so proud of the man you have become and I want to say thank you Harry. Thank you for ending this war that had dragged on for far too many generations and decades. Without you I fear we may never have been free." He finished with one solitary tear making its way down his left cheek._

_The group of friends, family, and Order members that gathered that night celebrated the return of Dumbledore; and they stood by his side in the press coverage that followed._

Harry was brought back to the present by the crack of apparition as his house elf Kreacher entered his bedroom.

"Master must get up! Master will be late. Kreacher must not let master miss his train!" The house elf croaked.

So that is how Harry Potter found himself up and ready to leave for the train as Kreacher stuffed more food and snacks for the train ride in his coat pockets.

"Alright already! Kreacher I will see you for Christmas, thank you for taking care of the house for me. Feel free to contact me anytime should you need to."

With that Harry apparated from his home. He was going back to Hogwarts.

...

...

Two boys and one girl sat under a tree in a Muggle playground making plans. Their identities would shock their fellow students if they were found together but they had reached a point of no return anyway. Everybody would know after today who they were and what they did.

"There is no way I can take another day of being bullied let alone a year, it has to be today. I'm ready." The girl stated.

With a nod of their heads they each grabbed their trunks and headed for an alley down the street to apparate to the platform.

Two hours later all three were dead…

**AN2: So, it's in your hands now my lovelies! Shall I continue? Review and let me know if you want to read more! Clumsy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will, sigh!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY, VERY DARK AND COULD SCARE SOME PEOPLE. DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

…

…

Hermione was enjoying her ride back to school, her compartment filled with the people she loved. There was Harry snuggling in with Ginny whispering in her ear. Of course there was Ron who at one point in her life had been her first and unrequited (for the most part) love. Next to him sat Neville Longbottom listening to Ron prattle on about Quidditch while Luna was off to the loo.

She sighed with a smile on her face. "This is the best; we're going back but with no Voldemort and Death Eaters breathing down our necks guys! Can you imagine?"

She really shouldn't have said that! Just then Luna came flying through the compartment door crying. The sound of screams and chaos coming through the open door, the sound she heard the night of the final battle.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all jumped to their feet, war instincts in perfect working order.

"What the fuck! What's going on Luna?" Harry demanded while trying to keep Ginny safely behind him.

"It's so bad! Hexes are flying everywhere; I got hit with one but dodged a Sectumsempra. Then I ran for here, there are bodies all over the place." Luna cried into Neville's shoulder.

The Golden Trio seemed to hold a silent conversation which conveyed much to each of them. Then Hermione laid out the instant and not very full proof plan.

"Alright there are six of us; we need to go in pairs. We'll split up and whoever figures out where the attack is coming from use your Patronus to reach the rest of us. Understood?"

When nobody voiced an objection she continued. "I think it would be best if the couples went together so their minds aren't busy worrying about each other. That leaves you with me Ron since we're the only two not paired up, is that okay?"

"It's a plan 'Mione. Let's go kick ass!" Ron agreed.

With the promise to all meet back in this compartment the six friends left going in three separate directions. When they returned later they would never be the same again, nor were there six of them left.

…

…

Two train cars down it was Ron and Hermione who found the origin of the fight, in a mostly Slytherin filled car. Chaos reigned and spells and hexes flew wildly.

In the confusion of the fight Hermione ended up twelve feet from Ron as he sent curses towards a group she couldn't see yet. As she was watching Ron she had left herself vulnerable and she saw a green jet of light headed her way too fast to move.

Next thing she knew it felt like a car had hit her and was crushing her. Of course it wasn't a car, that would be silly. Instead she opened her eyes and looked straight into a gorgeous pair of silver eyes.

"Not again! I was a coward last time and I won't watch you get cursed again. I'm sorry." Draco Malfoy told her as he rolled off of her.

"Thanks Malfoy, you saved me!" Was all the time she had because just then she heard Ginny Weasley scream.

She rolled to her feet and looked over to see Ginny uncaringly run through the chaotic car and fall to the floor where Ron Weasley lay dead. A foot away from him was Luna who was quickly bleeding to death from what looked like a Sectumsempra.

"Go to Ginny, Hermione. Get her out of there, I will get Potter and we'll help Lovegood. Snape taught me the counter curse just in case I ever needed it again." Draco ordered.

Hermione ran for Ginny. "Gin, come on. You will get hurt if you stay here. We have to finish this fight for Ron."

Just then 'Mione couldn't believe her eyes because she saw who the culprits were. It wasn't escaped Death Eaters, it wasn't even Slytherin's! At least two of them weren't Slytherin.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "Why? I can't believe you would do this! You killed Ron, he was your friend!"

The fighting stopped for a moment as the two boys and a girl looked at her.

"We refuse to live in a world where we've been bullied for years by the likes of Malfoy and all the other snakes. It ends now!" And with that said Ernie Macmillan sent another curse aimed at Malfoy.

Harry pushed Draco to the side and got hit with the curse himself and fell to the ground. Hermione dove to her best friend and was grateful when she felt a pulse.

She rose and let loose on those that hurt her loved ones. She fought like a champion surprisingly enough with Malfoy at her side.

In the end she took a life to protect life, not that it mattered. She thought she would always see Lavender Brown's eyes as the life left them when Hermione's curse hit her.

Harry regained consciousness and had enough fight in him to take out Ernie Macmillan; avenging Ron's death himself.

But the biggest shock of all to most of them; Draco Malfoy killed his best friend Theo Nott as the final member of the train killers aimed once more for Hermione Granger, saving the Gryffindor Princess yet again.

Silence reigned supreme after the fall of the last perpetrator. Slowly Ginny moved Luna and Harry close to Ron so she could be with all three. Hermione moved about healing what she could of the injuries while Draco sent a Patronus ahead to Dumbledore for help.

After sending for help Draco and Hermione rounded up any uninjured prefects and began the evacuation of the train in the countryside where it had stopped when the battle broke out.

Within moments there were Aurors everywhere and Hermione felt herself being led away from the scene to a small boulder not far from everyone by a limping Harry.

When they sat down they held each other in grief for their lost best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley died at the age of 18, died when the war was supposed to be over.

…

…

Once the damage was tallied twelve young people were dead, nine killed by the other three. Nobody could make sense of the tragedy, how can those that claimed to be bullied turn into exactly that themselves. They killed nine people! Kids really. A terrible beginning to what would be a dramatic year at Hogwarts.

…

…

A whole month had passed and the affect it was having on the Hogwarts population was taking its toll.

Hermione Granger; known for her unending hunger for knowledge sat like a zombie in the classroom. Unable to listen to her teachers or take notes, or even care to try. Guilt was eating away at her soul as she blamed herself for the deaths of two people Ron Weasley, her best friend and Lavender Brown his ex-girlfriend.

Harry Potter wasn't fairing much better in the guilt department although he managed to do his school work and get through the days. He was much more adept at dealing with grief and guilt than 'Mione was having dealt with it all his life.

Then there was Draco Malfoy. He had to live with the fact that he'd been responsible for the death of one of his best friends. A boy he'd known all of his life, they had played together from the time they were toddlers in nappies!

The overall feeling within the walls of the castle was fear, and guilt and grief. Albus Dumbledore had decided on a drastic course of action to try bringing help to his favorite students and the rest of their peers.

As he got to his feet in the crowded Great Hall he took in the scene before him. At the quiet Gryffindor table sat Harry Potter his arms around two girls whose heads rested on each of his shoulders. Hermione Granger with a fork in her hand poking at her food and Ginevra Weasley just staring into space.

Meanwhile the table which was by far the quietest and most withdrawn was the Slytherin table, although much like the Gryffindor's the males at this table seemed to be trying to give what comfort they could to their female counterparts.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore began speaking. "As we all know every student in this room faced a truly terrifying event last month. After thinking this over and much discussion with staff and the Ministry we've decided to make some changes."

He watched as all eyes finally turned his way, good he had their attention. "Hogwarts has always had four noble houses and will always have those houses. For this year however we are going to try something new and we are also adding a new class for all years that is mandatory. I myself will be teaching this new class and you will all notice the change on your timetables."

"As for another new change, tomorrow morning when you come to this room House tables will be gone. We would like for all the houses to comingle and meals and classes are just two of the times for that to happen. Lastly, we would like everyone to gather and pack your belongings because as of tomorrow morning you are all moving lodging."

He paused to let that sink in. After the whispers quieted he spoke again, "There will be two separate common rooms and 4 dormitories. Each of the two new Houses for lack of a better term will have two of the current Hogwarts Houses mingled together from each year level; and we hope you use this opportunity to really get to know your fellow students from each of the houses. After breakfast tomorrow you will be brought to your new lodgings and all classes are cancelled as you get settled in."

After that he dismissed all students and they left to gather in their common rooms. The tension and grief was so high especially in the "8th" year students that they still couldn't be bothered to complain too much about what was going to happen.

They needed help.

…

…

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so ugly and depressing. It gets better I promise. Please remember that as this is AU characters will be out of character since that is the meaning of alternate universe. They are going to be behaving the way I need them to for this story so hang in there with me. I like to make twists I haven't seen done before and I haven't read anything like this although sadly across America at least we are having to deal with school or job shootings. As a parent these incidents terrify me and the bullying that leads some kids to commit these acts scares me. My own son is bullied relentlessly and I think it's time to start speaking up against it, and this is one way I can do that. I hope you read and let me know what you all think and again I promise it won't always be this dark! Clumsy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of House Notice**

**House 1-8****th**** year students: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**7****th**** year students: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**6****th**** year students: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**5****th**** year students: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**4****th**** year students: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**3****rd**** year students: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**2****nd**** year students: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**1****st**** year students: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**Please find Professor Sprout after breakfast and she will lead all house one students to their new accommodations. She will be your new Head of House for the year and will answer any and all questions to the best of her ability.**

…

…

Hermione sighed once more as she set down her housing notice that was waiting at her seat in the Great Hall when she sat down. She looked up when Harry slammed his down on the table and got up heading for the teachers table. She hurried after him and grabbed his arm just as he reached his destination.

"You have to change it. You've taken all of Ginny's support from her with this bloody housing change!" He roared at Dumbledore who just raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Explain Harry, how have I done that?" He asked seriously.

"You have 8th year Gryffindor rooming in the same place as 7th year Ravenclaws. Ginny is in house 2 when all her loved ones are in house 1!" He said, quietly calmed by his mentors soft tone.

"Am I to presume that Miss Weasley has no friends in her own year and house?" Dumbledore raised his brow.

"Well no, but her closest friends are now apart from her!" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, Hermione, I know this seems difficult but I ask for you to trust me in this matter. Miss Weasley can handle herself just fine and this is all for the best."

"Harry I think we should go eat and leave the Headmaster to himself. Come on!" Hermione said while tugging on his arm.

"Fine!" He said in a huff, still giving the Head table a nasty look.

…

…

After many reassurances from Ginny that she'd be fine Harry, Hermione and the rest of House 1 followed Professor Sprout out of the Entrance Hallway and went up the stairs and headed in an eastern direction. Upon reaching the 5th floor she turned right and stopped in front of a portrait. The picture was of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw themselves.

"Peace." Professor Sprout said loudly so they could all hear her.

They went through the opening into a very cozy feeling common room. There were pale gray walls, dark hardwood floors that were so dark as to almost be black, with black crown molding.

There were cushy chairs and couches spread throughout the room that invited one to sit and rest for a while. They were all black with white or gray throw pillows laid on them. There were also extra throw blankets draped here and there around the room if one got cold.

A portrait of the Hogwarts crest with all the four Houses represented rested on the black mantle of the fireplace. Also next to the fire on the floor was a pale of Floo Powder.

"There is floo powder available for 8th year students only. If any of you below that year try to use it not only will it not work but you will receive a nasty shock, so don't try. 8th years have more freedom to leave school after classes and on weekends but we still ask for you to let a teacher know when you're leaving and when you'll return." Professor Sprout told the entire group.

"Now as you can see, dormitories are left for boys and right for girls. Take your time to get settled into your dorms and with your new housemates. Classes begin tomorrow as normal although you will all see a new class you will be taking sometime in the next week depending on your year. That's all, my rooms are right outside the portrait to your right just knock on the Golden door and I will be with you shortly."

With that Professor Sprout turned and left the students to their own devices.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and with a smile for Harry turned towards her new dorm with Parvati following closely behind her.

The dormitories were something a bit odd once they went through the right door. It looked like a hallway in a building of flats. They passed all the doors until they found the one labeled 8th year girls.

Inside were 5 beds. That's all, just 5. Hermione sighed because she knew it would be her and Parvati with three Slytherin girls and chances were good that it wasn't going to be a joyful experience.

Hermione and Parvati had just finished putting their things in order when the door opened and Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode came inside. Parvati and Hermione subconsciously moved closer to each other.

Millicent Bulstrode walked towards the pair of them and stopped right before bowling them over.

"Look, I just want to say sorry for the past. I know we fought a lot but I think we should try to get along at this point. The war is over."

Hermione and Parvati had their mouths hung open, shocked by what this extreme one time bully was saying to them. Parvati reached over and pinched Hermione, hard!

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" Hermione squealed.

"Just making sure we are awake and not dreaming." She answered making all the girls in the room laugh.

"You're supposed to pinch _yourself!_ Not me!" Hermione said.

"Well now, that would've just hurt Hermione." Parvati laughed.

Once all the girls including Hermione had finished giggling they all turned to get busy setting up their things in their new room.

After a few minutes Pansy spoke up, "Who wants to bet that those stubborn boys of ours aren't being mature enough to put the past behind them?"

Parvati answered, "I'm not stupid enough to take that bet!"

"Sorry, but you will learn this year that Gryffindor boys can be so stubborn when it comes to emotions." Hermione added to the discussion.

"I agree. Slytherin boys can be difficult as well with emotions especially when you're talking about sharing them. But we have picked up on the Gryffindor tendency towards stubbornness over the years." Daphne joined in.

"Do you think we should do something to hurry them along?" Milly asked. She had already told Hermione and Parvati that she preferred to be called Milly.

"Hmm, you know that may be a good idea." Hermione said.

The girls had finished setting up and were just sitting on Hermione and Pansy's beds talking.

"I have the perfect way!" Pansy said with a devilish grin.

"Oh no!" Daphne and Milly both groaned at the same time.

"What?" Hermione and Parvati asked together, confused.

"You're going to learn that when that one," Daphne said pointing at Pansy who stuck out her tongue at them.

"gets that look, it's never a fun plan!" Milly finished for Daphne.

The girls all laughed at Pansy and then put their heads together to plan the boys downfall!

…

…

_Meanwhile in the boy's dorms…_

Harry, Neville and Dean were setting up their things while completely ignoring Malfoy and Zabini.

Upon finding their dorm the Slytherin boys had exchanged nasty looks with the Gryffindor boys except Neville who kept a neutral look on his face.

All the dorms had been kept white until the students entered and would remain that way until everyone sharing the dorm could agree on decorating it. Needless to say an hour later the 8th year boys dorm was still white because they had refused to speak to each other. While the girls dorm had turned to a lovely pale yellow with different pastel duvets on each of their beds.

It was looking like it would be a long year in the boys dorm!

…

…

An hour and a half later the boys were back in the common room albeit in different sections when the girls reemerged in the common room.

After noticing the boys, they looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces and split up to go greet their houses boys.

Hermione and Parvati crossed the room to the fireplace area and sat on the sofa across from Harry, Neville, and Dean.

"How were your rooms?" Parvati asked.

"Very White and quiet." Neville said.

Hermione had secretly and slowly moved her hand behind her back when the girls sat down.

When Parvati had been able to do the same Hermione looked at the boys and said, "Sorry for this guys but it is the only way…"

"Petrificus Totalus." Both girls said after pointing their wands. Hermione was fast enough to get both Harry and Neville while Parvati got Dean at the same time.

At the same time across the room it had been Pansy and Daphne to perform the spell on Draco and Blaise. The Slytherin girls then cast hovering charms on the boys and moved them over to the fireplace and sat them down on the sofa Hermione and Parvati had gotten up from.

Milly cast Silencio on the boys just in case. Hermione then moved forward along with Pansy as had been decided.

"We are all sorry we have done this to all of you but we feel it is the only way to make all of you listen to us without you insulting each other or any of us." Hermione told the boys.

"Exactly." Pansy took her turn. "Now that we have all your attention we want to say a few things and then we'll release you."

"The war is over! Not only did we fight a war with each other, we faced that tragedy of the train ride here together; we all lost friends and family due to these events. It is time to put our differences aside and get to know each other." Hermione pointed out frankly.

"So we girls have come up with a plan. Since we're all going to be eating together and sharing classes we've decided to bump it up just a notch for us all to get to know each other and seriously put it all behind us." Pansy told the boys.

"We are _**all **_going to partner up boy and girl and Slytherin with Gryffindor. We are also going to refer to each other by first name basis amongst each other and with all other students as well. We 8th years will set an example for the younger students." Hermione instructed. Looking at all the boys eyes you she could see the beginning of acceptance. "Now we are going to unbind you but if we hear one negative comment the girls behind us will bind you again."

Pansy and Hermione waited for Daphne, Milly, and Parvati to perform the counter spells then continued with their plan.

Pansy told them the pairs the girls had agreed on.

"Blaise you will partner with Parvati. Draco and Hermione, I will be with Harry, Milly has Neville, which leaves Dean and Daph. Any questions boys?"

"Don't you think this could have been done without the dramatic curses?" Draco questioned while rolling his eyes. "I have no problem partnering with Hermione. You could have just told me." Hermione gave him a shy smile in gratitude of his acceptance.

"Personally I agree with what you're saying girls but those three," Blaise pointed to the Gryffindor boys, "won't let the hatefulness go as shown in our dorm."

Neville stood fast! "That is untrue. Well partly untrue because Harry and Dean did seem a bit aggressive. However would you point out one thing I did or said in that room that gave the impression I haven't moved on?"

After thinking for a beat both Blaise and Draco nodded at him.

"Thanks." Neville said.

"Enough. Now; we were instructed to take our free time to get to know each other and the girls have done that as a group in our room. Obviously you boys weren't grown up enough to do that, so we've decided to let you learn to accept each other over time with us girls as buffers." Hermione told them.

After taking a breath she continued. "Now however; we are going to get with our partner and go for walks together apart from the other pairs and get to know each other one on one."

"Any objections?" Pansy asked with a hard tone letting them know there would be consequences should they raise any.

"Good! Now we have two hours before lunch to spend together then we will all meet up in the Great Hall to eat together and we will tell the group a few things we learned about our partner while we're eating." Hermione smiled at them. "Draco, would you come with me?"

"Lead the way." He answered with a smile.

The pairs stayed pretty much in a rough group as they all quietly descended the stairways to the front door of the castle. Once outside that is when they split apart.

Hermione and Draco didn't speak at all as they walked around the right bank of the Black Lake. They saw Harry and Pansy walking along the left bank.

When they reached a small copse of trees with an ancient looking bench, they sat together looking out at the giant squid playing in the gentle waves.

Hermione began. "I want to thank you Draco."

He looked up in surprise, wondering why she would thank him of all people.

"You saved me." She articulated. "That day on the train, seeing Ron on the ground…" She choked up a bit and paused to get her emotions under control.

He decided to wait to answer her because he felt like she wasn't done saying what she wanted to tell him.

"Sorry it's just hard for me to talk about. Anyway, that day was traumatic and I wouldn't be here if not for your quick actions. So thank you Draco."

"You don't need to thank me, I owed you. I also want to apologize for my past towards you, but most especially for what happened in my home when you were captured. I also am supposed to ask you if you would accept a letter from my mother?" He asked her.

"You see, she wanted to write to you but wasn't sure you would accept it or you would just throw it away unopened."

"I accept your apology for the past but not what happened in your home. Also, I would gladly read the letter." Hermione smiled.

He looked down defeated. "I guess I can understand why you can't forgive the treatment in our home, but we are wholly sorry anyway."

"No Draco, you misunderstand. I can't accept your apology for that because you did nothing to apologize for that day. You did everything in your own power to save us that horrible day."

He smiled at her then reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to her.

Hermione took a deep breath and broke the seal and unrolled it to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_There aren't words to express my sincerest sympathies for what happened to you in my home. If there were any way I could change what happened I would gladly do it._

_I failed in many ways in the past few years, not protecting myself or my son from my husband and sister but most especially from Voldemort._

_It is my hope that you can forgive both Draco and I and that you and he may become friends, he is in need of a friend._

_If you are reading this letter it means he has at least approached you and I have but one request on his behalf. Please give him a chance; he's spent this past summer in a state of depression over what happened mostly to you; and partly to Albus Dumbledore due to his actions._

_If you are unable to forgive him or me, I can understand. I just had to let you know that neither of us truly believes we are better than most just because of pure blood. Please understand how it must've been for him growing up with Lucius and his influence._

_Hoping you are at peace,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione smiled inwardly and rolled the parchment back up.

"I don't know what she said in that letter so I hope it wasn't bad. She is my mother though so I had to do as she wished." Draco said holding his breath for her reply.

He was pretty sure his mother didn't stand with her husband and sister but one could never be completely sure. She was an expert at hiding her emotions as most Slytherin wizards and witches were.

"It's sweet, don't worry Draco." She explained without letting him know what was said in the letter.

"Good."

"Now, we are supposed to be getting to know each other, so ask me anything you want to know…."

…

…

**AN: This part goes on for a while and I was going to include it all as one chapter but to do that would break my promise to my readers to not go over 3,000 words in any one chapter. So this was the best way to break it up, and even though it is a cliffy it's only the teensiest of one so I think it's the right thing to do. Now, please, please review so I know if you are liking this story! Have a great weekend my lovely readers! Clumsy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A surprise extra chapter for you! 2 chapters in 24 hours to show my appreciation to my readers! Now, I am opting for a career choice for some of these characters that won't fit with canon but I'm doing so for selfish reasons. I am hoping to develop my descriptive writing once they leave Hogwarts and begin the careers they've chosen. I hope you will still stick with me even if you can't agree with the choices. Also, as most of my regular readers know, I'm crap at writing weddings and continue to add them to my stories then end up writing around them. This time though, you will get at least one detailed wedding even if it kills me! And there will be some at least minor lemons for the first time, but that will be later in the story! Ok, enough rambling, on with the show!**

…

…

"Well, let's get boring basics out of the way shall we?" Draco asked. At Hermione's nod he asked the first question.

"When is your birthday?"

"September 19th, yours?" Hermione answered.

"June 5th. Favorite color?"

Hermione blushed a bit knowing this would sound so girly girl. "Pink." She sighed. "Yours?"

"Hmmm, I never took you for a pink kind of girl. Mine is brown actually." Draco answered.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone have brown as a favorite color before." Hermione laughed.

"Well if you think about it it will make sense. It's a warm, comforting color." Draco defended.

"Alright, alright! Anyways, what do you want to do when you graduate?" Hermione asked him, deciding to move on to bigger questions.

"I'm not completely sure; I'm still fleshing it out. I obviously will be responsible for Malfoy Inc. one day but I'm keen on starting my own business first. I just don't know yet what it will be, it needs to answer a need in our community that isn't being met at the moment." He said excitedly. "I also have to decide whether to do this independently or maybe go into it with a partner or two."

Hermione smiled at the sparkle in his eyes as he talked over his plans. She was impressed with his passion.

"So anyways that's the plan. What do you want to do?" He asked her when he finished answering her question.

"Well, I can tell you but it is a long answer." She said, so he nodded at her with a smile.

"So after I joined the Wizarding community I knew that when I left school I wanted a job that made a positive difference but as I've grown it's gone through changes as to where I want to leave my mark on the world. In 4th year I was sure it would be at the Ministry in magical creatures, but that changed in 5th yr. to Law Enforcement where I could help change the laws regarding magical creatures." She paused for a breath and looked at him. He looked very interested in her answer so she continued.

"Then the war came. While we were on the run last year there was loads of downtime. We would listen to Potterwatch and hearing the list of deaths was agonizing for me and I began to think about where I could make the biggest difference."

"I used to work with charities over summer holidays that helped build homes for needy families and I really enjoyed the process and how I felt helping them. So during the time we were gone and I wasn't tired or busy I made a plan."

"When I leave school I'm going to open a business in the Muggle world and I've already spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt about my plan and I've gotten all the permits I need from the Ministry. I'm going to use my magical abilities and build Muggle homes." She paused to look up at him and saw his confusion.

"I will build them the normal Muggle way but during the decorating phase I am going to enhance the structure with magical protection wards. That way they will have some protection if, Merlin forbid, we have another dark wizard and end up at war again." She said. "I come from the Muggle world Draco even though my place is in the magical one. I need to use my knowledge and abilities to help others and this is how I have decided to proceed. I am blessed with magic and a talent for decorating homes which not many people know." She flushed at the end waiting for his reaction. For some unknown reason she wanted his approval.

"I think that's a noble choice you've made Hermione. I'm very impressed at your unending ability to surprise me." He laughed. "I had you pegged as a future Ministry worker."

"Well like I said, I thought that was where I would be too until the war. I guess it touched and changed us all in some way."

"So, what is your very favorite memory?" Draco asked deciding to move on.

"Well, I have two actually. One is here and one in my Muggle world." She answered.

"That makes sense in a way because your life borders that line between both worlds."

"Sorry but finally punching you 3rd year is one of my fondest memories." She laughed at his grimace. "At home my parents and I like to watch the stars at night. We'd grab some hot cocoa and just go out in the back garden at point out different stars and darkened clouds in the sky. There was this one night though when we were out there like any other night. But I found something I wanted to point out, the constellation Draco funnily enough, and when I looked over to my parents I found them looking into each other's eyes."

"There was such obvious love and adoration that I felt a bit jealous and intrusive just being there. I love that memory now and hope that I can find that kind of love one day." She sighed and looked up at the puffy clouds moving across the blue sky.

"You'll get it Hermione, of every person I know you are the most deserving of finding it." He flushed admitting that.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, there goes Harry and Pansy heading back; it must be time for lunch." Hermione said feeling awkward all of a sudden. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Sure let's go."

They walked closely together without knowing it until they met up with the other pair. Then they naturally split into their more comfortable pattern with Hermione walking with Harry and Draco with Pansy. Hermione felt oddly saddened when he moved away from her.

…

…

Lunch was an awkward affair at first with everyone eating at the same table but nobody speaking.

"Sooooo…" Daphne said drawing the word out. "Who wants to share first what they learned about their partner?"

Parvati decided to speak up. "Blaise has his birthday in three days."

"Parvati wants to be a fashion designer when we graduate." Blaise said smiling at the pretty witch.

After that people went around the table telling what they had learned and the whole process opened up some window within the group and they began to act more like themselves with each other.

The boys were in a heated debate about Quidditch and which professional team was the worst when the Headmaster asked for their attention.

When the Great Hall had become quiet Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"An idea has been brought to my attention and I think we should incorporate it as a whole. A remarkable group of ladies decided that for the remainder of the year they should pair up with their opposites in the other house." He then turned his twinkling eyes on Hermione's group making them gasp.

"How the bloody Hell does he find out these things?" Parvati asked in what she apparently thought was a hushed voice.

Dumbledore laughed, "Annoying isn't it Miss Patil?"

She had the grace to blush brightly for being overheard.

"Now every girl with be paired with a boy of the opposite house in the new system. Meaning if you're a 7th year female Gryffindor your partner will be a 7th year male Slytherin and so on and so forth. We will give you a few days to decide the pairings but be warned if you don't choose then you will be assigned a partner." He said. "Are there any questions?"

There was an outbreak of loud disputing of this idea so Dumbledore raised his arms for silence.

"A very wise Muggle once said, "We must be the change we wish to see in the world." I believe the same can be applied to us today." He said very seriously. "If we are going to rebuild our community we must do so in a more tolerant fashion and the best way to do that is by getting to know people we once considered our enemy."

"I have every confidence in all the students of Hogwarts and I know you will do this if not with an open heart then at the very least with an open mind. Get to know each other. Thank you."

And with that he took his seat again and students began leaving the Hall grumbling amongst each other.

The 8th year group headed outside to sit by the lake together as a group to get to know each other more. They noticed more and more "partners" walking around with grumpy faces but doing as they were instructed to do.

"How do you think he found out about our idea?" Pansy asked the group.

Surprisingly it was Neville who answered. "Don't be so shocked Pansy that man knows _everything_ that goes on in this castle."

"Yeah, and we will never find out how he does it either!" Harry said laughing.

"Changing the subject; I have a question for everybody here. Tell us one embarrassing story of when you were younger, before Hogwarts, when you lost control of your magic!" Dean said to the group.

"I'll go first." Hermione said just wanting to get her part over with quickly.

"When I was 9 years old we went to a museum. It was me and my parents and the only friend I had at that time. We were in the dinosaur section and my parents said it was time to leave but I refused because I hadn't seen all of it as much as I wanted."

"Well needless to say I argued and in the end had one heck of a tantrum. All of a sudden at the peak of my tantrum the dinosaur bones started moving and walking around! People were running around screaming and the dinosaurs were chasing after them. Of course the Ministry obliviators came and obliviated everyone to forget and the Accidental Magic Squad fixed the dinosaurs back in place but I never forgot that day nor did my parents!"

Everyone was laughing by the end of her story; of course Hermione Granger would have a tantrum in a museum!

"I turned my teacher in primary school purple and made her hair stand up everywhere." Harry said. "Got locked in the cupboard for two weeks for that one!"

"You mean that's true?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Er…what's true?" Harry inquired.

"That you really lived in a cupboard?"

"Oh yeah, under the stairs. My family was awful!" He admitted.

"Whoa. That's pretty awful dude, sorry." Blaise said uncomfortable.

"I didn't have any magic accidents when I was young. My family was convinced I was a squib because of it." Neville admitted shyly. The group just smiled at him.

They all told their stories but by far Harry, Hermione, and Dean had the most interesting stories since the Slytherins of the group had been raised in such strict environments.

…

…

Later that night when the boys went to their dorm they sat around discussing things for a few minutes and the result was that the room decorated itself to look like a testament to Quidditch. There were posters all over the white walls that held each person's favorite teams and each bed was the colors of that person's favorite team as well.

Progress had been made on their free day.

…

…

Two days later Hermione and Draco were sitting in Potions waiting while the Erumpent Potion was simmering. The instructions were on the board at the front and had to be followed very closely as this was a highly dangerous potion.

They were talking quietly together and having fun but were becoming a bit worried about the quiet argument behind them. Harry and Pansy were still learning to work together and not doing so great at it today.

"I am telling you I _already _added that! If you put it in it's too much." Pansy snapped.

"If you added it then why is it still here? Plus the potion is the wrong color!" Harry snapped back. Then losing his temper and overpowering her he tossed in the pulverized erumpent horn.

The potion made a loud hissing and squealing sound. Most people in the room turned to look at the potion but Draco grabbed Hermione and shoved her away from the table.

He covered her body with his own just in time as the potion exploded and debris flew everywhere.

Most of the students were sent to the Hospital wing with minor burns, deep cuts, and bruises. Harry and Pansy had been sent to Dumbledore and lost 100 points each from their houses for not working together properly. They each also received a months' worth of weekend detentions one of which would be in the Forbidden Forest helping Hagrid.

That whole incident had brought each of the pairs closer and most especially had deepened Hermione's trust in Draco as he once again saved her. She was one of the only two who had walked away unscathed, the other being Professor Slughorn who had hidden under his desk during the explosion.

It was going to be a long year!

…

…

**AN2: All reviews are appreciated since they help me so much with the process of writing however I understand if you just aren't much of a reviewer so there is no pressure! Clumsy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry, I am a day late posting but I won't waste any more time making excuses I will just promise to update again next Friday! Plus tonight! On with the show!**

…

…

Today was Friday and Hermione was very grateful because it had been a very long, tiring week. She was looking forward to relaxing a bit over the weekend as all her homework was done and she only had the one new class today.

She hauled herself out of bed and gathered her toiletries and headed for the girls dorm bathroom. She walked to her favorite shower booth and closed the privacy door and removed her night cloths then stepped in the hot water.

She quickly washed her hair and body but she liked to shave the Muggle way so she did that last. Then she just stood under the water and let the hot water and steam flow down her body relaxing her muscles.

Hermione had always been one to do a lot of thinking about things and the shower was one of the places she did that best. It was private and relaxing with no interruptions so it made sense to her.

Today all she seemed capable of thinking about was her very blonde, very gorgeous partner. She could no longer kid herself that she wasn't attracted to him.

He stood at a mouthwatering 6'6 and while not fat he was not skinny or lanky either but extraordinarily well built from what she could tell looking at him with his clothes on.

But for some reason his scent was driving her spare. She could smell him whenever he was approaching her and the flushing she felt in her body every time was getting harder to hide. He smelled of fresh rain and a cedar wood fragrance that she reacted to all the time.

The worst part was she thought he'd picked up on her newfound attraction to him because he would give her this look sometimes and the other day he got cheeky and winked at her then laughed when she blushed.

She wondered for a moment what Ron would say about this but she knew he would have laughed his ass off. She tried to push that thought away; it still hurt so much to think of her friend.

Knowing she'd been in there long enough once she started hearing the other girls come in for showers she turned off the water and stepped out to dry off and get dressed for the day.

…

…

Once she walked into the common room she was unsurprised to see Draco already there and ready to go to breakfast. He was always ready and waiting for her.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Ready for today?" Draco greeted her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, I'm just glad it's almost the weekend." Hermione answered uninterestingly.

Draco looked at her oddly but decided to let it go as they made their way out of the common room to head for breakfast, he knew she wasn't much of a morning person. It just seemed like something was wrong this particular morning.

"Harry and Pans, and Parv are already down at breakfast but I didn't see the others yet this morning." Draco said conversationally.

"Okay." She answered.

Draco opted for not speaking the rest of the way since she seemed so off today.

Once they got to their table with their friends who were already enjoying breakfast Hermione quickly reached for her coffee and sighed after her first sip, which really helped her wake up every morning.

"You know, coffee really isn't all that good for you?" Draco pointed out.

"Trust me; my coffee makes it safer for others to be around me." Hermione said emphatically.

Harry started chuckling, "Isn't that the truth!" For which Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

Ginny and Luna came and joined the table with their partners as well.

Once everyone had greeted each other Ginny said, "Tomorrow is a surprise Hogsmeade weekend. McGonagall just informed the House 2 prefects, who wants to go?"

McGonagall was still Ginny's head of house while they got Professor Sprout. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like Sprout it was that she just admired and had found a mentor in McGonagall through the years.

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry teased.

She shook her head and apologized. "Sorry guys, I've just had a lot on my mind. What did you ask?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "We all were talking about going together and making a day of it. And since most of us are "8th" years we were going to ask Sprout and McGonagall for special permission for all of us to stay out for dinner together."

"I'm in." She answered, honestly looking forward to it now.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly but Hermione had perked up by the end making Draco shake his head and chuckle. Hermione and her coffee!

Hermione and Draco along with the other people from their house and year headed off for the new class that had turned up on their schedules as Life Lessons.

When the group arrived to the correct classroom they were surprised to find that it didn't really look at all like a classroom.

There was a small kitchenette in the left hand corner as you walked through the door and in the front half of the room was a carpeted area with a large circle of recliner chairs with side tables. The tables had cups on coasters and there were bowls of snacks sitting on each table.

"Come in, come in!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Pick a chair; just remember to pick them by partners. The chairs have been doubled up for that reason, each pair remains together this way."

Draco and Hermione chose to sit in a pair of elegant black leather recliners and their side tables were made of dark cherry wood. Very pretty and seemed to suit both of them well.

As she looked more closely she saw that each sort of station if you wanted to call it was set up in a style that seemed to match each pair.

After about 5 minutes everyone had entered the classroom and taken their seats Professor Dumbledore stood from his bright purple recliner.

"Welcome to Life Lessons! I'm sure you all have wondered what this class will be dealing with, no?" He looked around and everyone nodded their heads.

"This class may have other people come in to teach and/or share their story with all of you. We want to provide each of our students here at Hogwarts with a way to work through their grief and pain from the last few years. So that is what this class will hopefully be providing along with ways to further promote unity and putting aside our differences. Does anyone have any questions?" Dumbledore asked them.

When nobody spoke up he smiled, "Good, now for a few rules. First we show each other respect whilst in this room. It is also charmed so that whatever might be shared in here with each other you will only be able to speak about with someone from this room when outside of the classroom."

"As you can see for yourself you may have snacks in this room, we want each and every one of you to be absolutely comfortable during the two hours you will spend here a week."

"Now, I think that is all for rules right now, oh other than there will be no reason to have wands out while in here." He said finishing his rules.

"To begin I am going to tell you your first assignment. This particular class is going to be given the opportunity to design and build a memorial for the friends we lost on the train ride to school. The seventh year class will be working on a memorial for the people we lost in the final battle." He paused as the students gasped and smiled when he saw Hermione Granger unconsciously reach out and grab Draco Malfoy's hand.

He was overwhelmingly impressed with the strides those two in particular had made and thought they set a wonderful example.

"Now, today's lesson will be a very short one because it's our first lesson." He then waved his wand and everyone received a parchment with a list written on it.

"So today your job is to go around this room and find anybody of the opposite gender who has done one of the things listed on your paper. This is a way to mingle with each other constructively and learn something you would otherwise not know."

"After you and your partner are both finished with the list you are free to go as class is over after that. However, the homework for the week is to get together as a group and come up with three ideas for the memorial project. Then next week we will go over the ideas and take a vote on which one we choose."

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, will we be given special permission to be out since half of us are in house one and the other half in house two. Also, there are club meetings and Quidditch practices and prefect meetings and patrol shifts."

"Ah yes, good point Miss Granger, good point. Yes you can congregate when it is convenient for the majority and you have my permission to be out late. Should you run into trouble with prefects just tell them I granted permission and I will make sure any points taken will be re-gifted and detentions cancelled."

After that class was a blur of activity and very noisy! Eventually though they finished their lists and packed up their things and headed out.

They were halfway to the common room when Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"'Mione, would you like to go for a walk together just us after we change clothes?" He looked nervous to Hermione.

"Oh! Well ok, I guess that would be nice." She said blushing. She turned her head very fast so he wouldn't see. She wasn't sure whether he asked because they were friends or if there was something more behind the offer.

…

…

Hermione opted to go for comfort and casual. She wore a pair of well-worn jeans that she looked fabulous in, they hugged her curves in just the right way. She couldn't resist the long sleeved cotton Gryffindor T-shirt though and a pair of white and red Sketcher tennies.

He chuckled when she returned in her outfit and led her out of the door with a hand on her lower back. They walked quietly through the castle again until they reached the front door and went outside.

"Soooo…." Hermione said intelligently. She felt awkward; it would totally help if she knew _why_ he asked her to come.

Draco cleared his throat when they reached the Quidditch pitch and looked at his feet. He let out a deep sigh then looked up into her eyes.

"Hermione, the reason I wanted to talk to you alone is…" Draco began.

…

…

Pansy, Parvati, Milly, and Daphne were sitting together talking by the fire where the group normally sat while the boys were off to the side where there was a pool table and were playing that and chess.

Pansy took one look at Hermione's face when she and Draco entered the common room and gasped. She walked over to Hermione and grabbed her wrist.

"Girl time ladies!" She announced and the girls all headed to their dorm room while she tugged Hermione by the hand.

When they all settled on their own beds Pansy began.

"Out with it." She said.

"Out with what?" Hermione teased. "I don't have any idea what you're on about."

"Pfft…Whatever! You came in with a big shit eating grin. What's up?" Daphne answered.

"Fine! I give up! So ladies, Draco Malfoy just asked me on a date! For tomorrow, soooooo it looks like I won't be joining the group outing!" She said and then burst into very girly giggles, though she'd go to her grave denying that part!

…

…

**AN2: So, other than the ask out and first special class this is mostly a filler chappie. I tried very hard to add more detailed descriptions of things and use a more sensory driven storytelling technique since this story is for me to stretch my writing muscles a bit. Please let me know if you like it or I should return to my normal style?! **

**See ya for chapter 6 next Friday! Clumsy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but if you check out WTF Just Happened you will see the reason for the delay. Not only is there a new chapter there, I am updating here too! Two stories in one day, I hope that makes up for it.**

**Also, there is a new poll up on my profile for the story I write after Bullies is done. It will be a reader interactive creature fic. First decision to make is whether it will be Blaise/Hermione or Draco/Hermione and whether you all want me to write another Veela or this time a werewolf story. I was a little shocked by the fact that Blaise is winning by a good bit as I was sure most of my readers really prefer Dramione. But it was a happy shocked as I am comfortable writing both guys! Now on with the story, but don't forget to go to my profile and vote!**

…

…

Hermione sighed as she looked into the mirror in the dorm room. She looked good she guessed. The girls had gone to town getting her ready, she'd felt like a doll they were dressing up!

She was taking advantage of the day being warmer and wearing a short sleeve day dress that ended an inch above her knee. It was pink but had green flowers printed on it and it flowed beautifully in the breeze.

Her tight curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had just a hint of make up on her face.

She reached over to grab her bag and walked out to the common room to meet Draco for their date.

Draco was pacing nervously by the fireplace as he waited. Having already received threats of a slow and painful demise if he hurt 'Mione from both Harry and Neville he was anxious to get out of here.

He looked up when he heard someone greet her and forgot how to breathe. She was incredibly stunning and he was amazed she'd agreed to a date with him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Hermione." Draco told her stepping forward.

She blushed prettily, "Um, thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She thought he looked incredible in his Muggle jeans and button down yellow shirt.

"Shall we?" Draco asked taking her hand and leading the way to the door.

"Don't forget Malfoy!" Harry hollered across the common room once more before they left. He wasn't as trusting of Malfoy as 'Mione was.

Draco ignored him and the questioning look on Hermione's face and led them through the door and then through the castle to the exit.

When they had made it through the gates of Hogwarts Hermione automatically turned to walk towards Hogsmeade but he reached out and stopped her.

"We're going to have to side along apparate since it's a surprise where we're going for dinner but it isn't Hogsmeade. " He smiled.

She just shrugged and took his offered hand. Next thing she knew she felt that horrible feeling of being squeezed to death. It was lasting a very long time too, but she concentrated very hard on following Draco.

When she opened her eyes it was dark and the city streets were very busy. She looked around and then gasped when she discovered where he'd taken her.

"New York City!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug in her excitement.

"I wanted this date to be special for you Hermione." Draco said with and answering smile.

"Wow!" Was all she could say as he took her hand and started walking down the street as she took in everything her eyes could see.

It turned out that Draco had made reservations for a window table with a view of the Statue of Liberty. They drank their wine and each ate their meal while talking lightly about things that weren't heavy emotionally.

After dinner they decided to walk around sightseeing a bit. The conversation took a more serious turn however as the walk went on.

He told her what it was like living with Voldemort and about his relationship with his parents. She opened up for the first time since Ron's death with someone other than Harry.

"It's just hard, you know. I loved him so much, he and Harry are very much like brothers to me and to lose him like that when we'd fought so hard to live through the war, it's a bit devastating." She said while one tear made a lonely journey down her right cheek.

Draco reached down and looking her in the eye the whole time gently wiped away that tear with a thumb.

"You don't need to talk about it anymore Hermione, I don't like seeing your tears. I saw enough of them to last me a lifetime in my own home, it hurts to see you cry."

"It's okay Draco; I guess I need to talk about him." She said and took his hand in hers and began walking again as they talked. "You know, most people thought Ron and I would get married and have a dozen kids. We did go out on one date after the war and it was awful! We both thought we had feelings for the other but found that just wasn't the case. We were always meant for friendship."

"People thought the same of me and Pansy. I get it." Draco said and she smiled.

"I guess you would. Thank you Draco, this has been a good night and I've really had fun with you." She beamed.

They continued walking for another half hour before they both apparated back to the school. Once there he reached over for her hand again and began the walk back to the castle.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something before we go back inside." He cleared his throat nervously. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty in his nerves.

"What's wrong?" She asked him warily.

"Nothing is wrong at all; I've just had a first official date with a stunningly beautiful girl. It was the best date ever for me, I want you to know that." He said looking into her hypnotizing eyes.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it because I've never been this clumsily nervous, it's just so out of character for me! Can I kiss you?" He stuttered.

Hermione looked deep into those silver eyes and decided. She reached onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very soft and sweet kiss.

When they pulled back Draco smiled and looked at her before kissing her again but this time he deepened the kiss happily. She was amazing and this was the best kiss he ever had.

An hour later they finally made it back to the common room but in that hour he'd asked and she'd accepted being his girlfriend. Life was too short not to take risks and she had just had the best time of her life on a date with Draco Malfoy. She was incredibly attracted to him and she loved the way his mind worked.

Life was all about chances and taking risks and Hermione decided Draco Malfoy was worth the risk.

…

…

**AN: Now don't kill me, I know it's fast. I think when surviving both a war and then that Hellish tragedy on the train, a normal reaction would be to take life by the balls and live it to the fullest. Plus, I need them together for the rest of the story to progress lol. Please review and don't forget to vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a slight warning; FLUFF ahead! The sickeningly sweet and sappy kind even! Hee, Hee! If you no like, no read! Also, for the purposes of this story only, a canon Pureblood has been changed to half-blood. I just needed a half-blood Slytherin and because there is little written of her canonwise she works perfectly!**

…

…

Hermione couldn't seem to stop smiling the next day. She woke up with a smile, got ready with a smile, hummed to herself with a smile as she finished making her bed.

Parvati just shook her head as she watched Hermione. "So I take it the date went well? It was very late when you snuck in."

"Mmmm, it was amazing. He's incredible! I can't believe we wasted all that time hating each other. Not just me and Draco, I mean all of us, so much time and so much wasted hatred. I'm so happy we all put it behind us." Hermione answered with that same secret smile.

"Merlin! If you are this sappy I dread leaving this room and seeing Draco. He'll be insufferable! He's crushed on you for ages, and by the smile on your face he had a really good night last night." Pansy whined.

Hermione giggled, "Poor Pansy. If it helps at all, there is a boy out there crushing on you. That should occupy your mind enough to ignore his insufferableness!"

"Intrigue! Who is it?" Daphne asked Hermione. 'Mione and Parvati just shared a secret smile.

"To be fair, we'll give him a week to approach you himself. If he hasn't manned up after that then we will let you know who he is so you can go get him, you'll be so cute together it'll be disgusting!" Parvati promised her with a smile.

"Ta, Ta ladies! I have to go meet my new boyfriend for breakfast before the meeting for the project. See you later!" Hermione said as she left with that smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that, it's a little disturbing." Milly said and all the girls began laughing.

…

…

Hermione saw Draco leaning against the wall by the portrait door with his eyes closed and a smile on his face that matched hers.

She walked straight over to him and wrapped him up in a warm hug. She smiled when he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning, love. How was your sleep?" He asked.

"Amazing."

"Ready for breakfast?" She nodded and they left the common room holding each other's hand, fingers entwined with the other's.

They didn't speak much on the way down to the Great Hall but when they reached the closed doors they paused for a moment.

"Are you ready for this 'Mione? I'm fairly certain that when we walk through those doors as a couple there will be a fair few who are shocked." Draco warned bracingly.

"I care about you Draco, and a select group of people so I couldn't care less what the rest think. When I said yes to you that meant I was all in. Let's go!" Hermione promised gently.

Draco smiled and opened the door for her but before she could walk toward their normal table he stopped her. He gently pulled her back towards him.

"Let's give them something to talk about then, shall we?" Draco asked. Then leaned down and cupping her cheeks gave her a sweet, light kiss. He felt her smile and lean into him and his heart felt light and happy for once.

When Hermione pulled away she reached for his hand and started walking to their table where Harry and Ginny were already seated, their heads resting on each other's.

"Hi guys!" Hermione greeted them, ignoring the gasping whispers heard all around them.

"Good show you two. Thanks, it's nice to have people stop staring at me." Harry teased about the stares the new couple was receiving.

Draco just laughed, he hadn't felt this light in well, ever really. He could really get used to this.

"So, I take it this means you're _not _going to try and hex my balls off Potter?" Draco teased.

"Oh, no he will if you hurt her. Well that's if he beats me to it." Ginny said nonchalantly.

Draco swallowed loudly while Harry and Hermione laughed at him and Ginny.

"Just don't hurt our girl and you'll be fine." Harry warned, and Hermione smiled gratefully at her brother that he cared so much. She leaned over and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"So, what did you guys do in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked conversationally.

…

…

After breakfast Draco and Hermione decided to take a walk around the grounds outside and spend some alone time until they had to meet everyone for the project.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco queried apprehensively, clearing his throat.

"You can ask anything Draco." She reassured him.

"Well, it's kind of about the train ride." He began nervously, deep in memory as Hermione stiffened next to him. "Am I a bully?"

"Draco…I'm not sure we should talk about this right now." She dodged.

"I need to know 'Mione. And if anyone should be able to answer it would be you." He pushed.

"Can't we just let this go?" She begged. She saw the resolve in his eyes however so she answered. "You were."

Draco hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I don't think I even really realized I was doing it until that day. When they were trying to kill me, even one of my best friends was aiming curses at me."

"Draco, stop! I wasn't finished. Yes you _were_ a bullying git once upon a time. Past tense, love. You weren't alone though, lots of kids here were bullies."

"You weren't, not ever." He answered watching her.

"Well, maybe a bit with Ron and Harry when I would make them study. Honestly, those two acted like they were allergic to it or something!" She huffed although warmed by a memory of her pushing Ron to study for O.W.L.'s.

"That's not the same."

"No I suppose it isn't. Draco, the thing is you can't live in the past and dwell on mistakes. All you can do is live in this moment and do your best to be better than you were, and you're doing that! Honestly, if you were still the same I wouldn't have agreed to be with you or have gone on one date with you."

"You must accept that you aren't perfect, none of us are. I suppose if you really look at it from the outside, the Muggleborn's in this school were perpetually bullied, so few of us would bully another because we know how it feels." She tried to explain.

"I love Harry and Ron with all my heart but I'm not blind to the way Slytherin's were treated by them when they thought I wasn't looking. Sure, they thought they were justified but I don't think it's ever justified. They treated you guys badly just like you all treated them. Except for Daphne, I wonder why she was so different from the other Slytherin's?" Hermione pondered. Lost in thought for a moment.

"Half-blood. She was singled out in the common room a bit because she was a half-blood." Draco told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Hermione, if it makes a difference I am sorry."

"Honestly Draco, I accepted your apology every time you did something." She said.

Taking in his confused look she elaborated. "When things would happen that hurt me, whether it was you or someone else, I would decide to accept an unoffered apology so that anger didn't eat me up. My parents taught me that forgiveness is the only way to feel peace and that anger towards all of you would only hurt me because bullies couldn't care less about my anger and weren't affected by it, only I was."

Draco smiled. "Wise words."

"Yes, they are. I heeded their advice and so I imagined an apology in my head and accepted it. Whether that was foolishness or wise, it worked for me and made it bearable." She said, opening up but feeling vulnerable.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around his girl feeling like the least deserving of her affection. But he was also Slytherin enough to not look a gift horse in the mouth as Muggles say.

…

…

Harry and Ginny spent the same time walking around the castle. They unconsciously found themselves in the Hallway, the one that had almost cost them her brother Fred.

She leaned in closer to him when he shivered; Harry had been there for the explosion.

"He's okay Harry. He made it." She comforted.

They started walking again quietly until Ginny voiced the thought that had worried them both.

"She'll be alright, right? I mean, you don't think he's using her do you? Hermione being the 'Golden Gryffindor Princess' of the 'Golden Trio' _would_ help his and his families reputation and standing in the community." She sighed, try as she might she couldn't help but worry for her friend.

"You know, at first I thought the same. But you didn't see what he did on the train Gin, you were with Ron." Harry stuttered, sadness engulfing him at the thought of his lost best friend.

"So tell me, please." She said, kissing him gently to comfort him.

"One of them, I'm pretty sure it was Lavender although I could be wrong, aimed a killing curse not at Malfoy but at Hermione. I couldn't have gotten there to protect her in time, but I didn't need to because he dove at her and shoved her out of the way." Harry explained.

"He didn't need to do anything, he was in a relatively safe spot but he saved her anyway. I also heard him say something about protecting her since he didn't before which I assumed to mean at the Manor." He said while his eyebrows creased together in concentration as he went back in his mind to that day and the chaos they were knee deep in.

"So, we give him a chance? Well, I can do that I guess for 'Mione, but I will be keeping an eye on him." Ginny promised as they walked to an empty classroom in the Charms hallway. They waited outside for everyone and smiled when they saw Hermione and Malfoy come around the corner.

"She seems happy, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she does. Well now that they're all here I better go. I promised to meet up with Douglas before our project meeting to share ideas." She leaned up and kissed him quickly, then waving goodbye to all her friends she walked off.

…

…

"So I had a thought, we should all write down our ideas but don't sign your name. Then somebody reads off all the ideas and as a group we pick the top three and then we vote for the one we want. Sound good?" Harry asked the group.

For the next half hour the room was quiet as each person was lost in thought. Then everybody put their pieces of parchment into a conjured bowl and Harry pulled them out reading them out loud.

Fifteen minutes and two minor arguments later they had the list of three.

_**Service project for the community in the name of the 12 lost on the train.**_

_**Plant a garden in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade dedicated to the 12.**_

_**Build a monument in their honor.**_

After two long hours and lots of debating they all voted by placing a parchment with their choice in that bowl again.

Harry tallied the votes on a board and sighed.

"We're tied two ways!" He groaned. The arguments fired up again.

Hermione gasped and hollered for quiet.

"Oi! I think I figured out a way to do this that we can all agree on!" She yelled for attention.

When all eyes were on her and Draco was rubbing her arm in encouragement she shared her idea.

"What if we combined the two and did both? We can build the garden, with the permission of the Ministry of course, and upon the unveiling we share what happened on the train and why with the people gathered for a memorial party in the new gardens." She pointed out excitedly.

"Yes! And we can include the memorial building part by setting up 12 stations throughout the garden, one for each person lost. We can put a plaque of some kind with their name and a little biography of each person. We can plant special flowers and plants unique to each station." Pansy elaborated.

The two girls smiled at each other, surprised that they had worked to reach a goal with the other.

…

...

**AN: While updates may be slower because I was injured, I'm home and recovering and obviously posting. My arm hurts too much if I sit and type too long so the next few chapters for this and for WTF Just Happened may be shorter than I normally like to post. But I figure any update is good, short or long.**

…

**As far as the poll is going, Dramione Veela is barely in first place, while Blaise/Hermione werewolf in narrowing in. I may just have to do both!**


End file.
